


Тихая ночная смена

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games), SmokingSnake



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [25]
Category: Late Shift - Fandom
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, F/M, Partners in Crime, Post-Game(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: после хорошей концовки Мэтт и Мэй Линн остаются вместе. Маленькая зарисовка из их совместного будущего.
Relationships: Matt Thompson/Mei Linn
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Тихая ночная смена

**Author's Note:**

> настоящее время

Он никогда не интересуется, где она пропадает и откуда приносит деньги. Она никогда не впутывает его ни в какие свои истории. Честная договоренность в их общих интересах.  
— Мэтти, ты у меня умный. Ничего не спрашивай, просто скажи: кодовый замок, четыре ячейки, десять цифр — сколько подбирать код?  
Для него это в некотором роде сделка с совестью — черт, он не настолько туп, чтобы и в самом деле не понимать, зачем ей могут понадобиться такие сведения. Но он легко может сделать вид, что звонить ему в два часа ночи на работу ради информации о том, сколько будет десять в четвертой степени, — самая что ни на есть обыденная вещь, ничего удивительного.  
— Всего десять тысяч вариантов. Если брать по секунде на вариант, то это сто шестьдесят шесть минут и сорок секунд, то есть примерно два с половиной часа. Почти три.  
— Спасибо, ты чудо! — ее голос звучит немного разочарованно, но тепло, и прежде чем положить трубку, он слышит, как она кричит кому-то: "Джейк, твою мать, у нас нет на это времени!"  
Совершенно. Не его. Дело.  
Иногда он думает, как поступит, если она попадется. Его ведь тоже наверняка будут допрашивать — что он скажет полицейским? Формально, конечно, он ничего не знает и ни к чему не причастен, но фактически...  
Телефон звонит снова.  
— Чуть не забыла: люблю тебя! — он слышит звук поцелуя, и в трубке раздаются короткие гудки.  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Мэтт в пустоту и немного смущенно улыбается. Он, наверное, никогда не привыкнет к ее хаотичному присутствию в своей жизни. Однако та доля непредсказуемости, которую она каждый раз приносит, появляясь рядом, — пожалуй, лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось.  
Он снова открывает заложенный ключами учебник по статистике и вспоминает, на какой строке остановился.  
Просто еще одна тихая ночная смена, ничего особенного.


End file.
